iSecret: You Belong With Me
by SmokeyMoon
Summary: Sam's secret is unfolding day by day, Will she be brave enough to give up her insecurities and be with the one she loves?My first fanfiction. Enjoy! Has some to do with the real episodes but with a twist. I do not own iCarly, Duh.
1. iIntro

"Hmmm... Does the pink skirt match this necklace?"

I looked over at Melanie as she asked the dumb question.

"Sure.. Yeah, whatever. It's great" I sighed, disgusted by the all the girly shopping with my twin sister.

"Oh, come on, Sam" Carly said. "This place isn't- Ooh! Half off sale!" She rushed over to the clearance cart.

_Ugh, never take me shopping with Carly and Melanie. Ever. _

As Melanie continued looking at clothes and trying them on in the dressing room my mind was on something else. Melanie's date last night. Freddie? Fredwardo? Fredachino? Why?

"So um.. the date you had last night.. " I said cautiously

"Yes?" Melanie asked, paying more attention to her shoes than to me, I knew I could ask her now.

"Was it.. fun?" Cut to the chase, Puckett. Melanie nodded. "Do you think these look good? Maybe with an up-do or something.. I don't know, what do you think"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yes, great, Up-do. Fantastic. Did you hold hands?"

She stopped and turned around. "Why are you asking me all these questions?" Carly came over with her shopping bags. "What questions?"

"Sam was just asking me about my-"

"THE ECONOMY! YES, THAT ECONOMY!" I shouted. There was a long pause. I cleared my throat. "Not doing that well." Carly smirked. "Sam, you can tell me anything, you don't need to be afraid."

_Oh yes I do._

Melanie laughed her little goody-two-shoes laugh. "Oh silly, She was asking about my date with Freddie last night"

Carly looked over at me. "Freddie?"

At that point I didn't know what to do, or what to say.

So I left immediately.


	2. iCan't Tell

**Author's Note: I realize the first chapter was really short and low quality, Sorry! This one will be better, and longer hopefully, this is my first fan fiction.**

I would have gotten away.

I would have gotten back home and avoided the most awkward conversation of my life.

I would have if there hadn't been a new Chili-My-Bowl in the mall.

What can I say? Mama loves her some Chili.

"Sam!" I heard Carly shout, chasing after me. I hided my face behind my chili bowl, which turns out is NOT a very good place to hide.

"Sam!" Carly panted and caught up with me. I continued to eat the low-quality chili.

"You stopped for chili?"

"I was so hungry!" I said, scarfing it down. Carly sat next to me.

"Sam, why did you leave?" I ate some more of my chili. I always eat to hide my problems.

"I was hungry." She looked at me. "Very hungry." She sighed.

"Come on Sam, just tell me!"

"Because I didn't like it in there, Okay?"

I raised my voice which kind of made Carly flinch.

"Oh.. Ok" She mumbled.

"Look, Carly, I'm-"

"No, it's fine, you don't want to talk"

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby." As soon as I said those words I regretted saying them. She shot me a dirty look and stormed off.

"Wait! Carly!" I jumped up and raced after her.

"What?"

"I'm Sorry I didn't mean it"

"Then why did you say it?"

I paused.

''Because... I-it slipped. I'm sorry I'm just frustrated"

Carly looked down then back up at me. "It's ok... Are you going to tell me what you were asking Melanie about?"

It felt like minutes were passing by as I thought of a way to say it.

"I was asking about her date.. With.."

I stopped but Carly finished my sentence. "Freddie?"

Carly nodded. "Um.. Why?"

It was time to come clean.

"Because I wanted to know if she had a good time"

I noticed she was looking a bit skeptical

"But I left because I thought you thought I was like, asking about Freddifer"

Carly laughed. "Of course not."

"Pfft. Yeeeah..." I nodded.

Ok, maybe not completely clean.


	3. iSaved Carly's Life, Not Yours

**Author's Note: Pfft.. What? If I owned iCarly I wouldn't be on Fanfic.**

**I notice my entries are very short but I write a lot of chapters. PLEASE PLEEEASE Review! You will be my Peanut to my Butter if you are the first to review iSecret Again this is my first story so be nice. I'd LOVE to stick around and chat but I must go and write the story. And if you think the web show in the beginning is useless then I will throw Jelly at you.**

Sam's Point of view

The next day after the incident in the mall was time for iCarly.

"And then, I called customer service and they said my washing machine was out of warranty!"

The story-telling bra was always my favorite.

_What's that noise?_

I thought I heard someone on the stairs.

"AH!" I screamed, pulling out my paintball gun and hid in the beanbag.

"What?"

"I thought I heard Spencer"

"He's out night fishing with Socko!"

As I got up Carly explained the game Assassin, which I reminded her was serious, not a game. "I got Carly on the first day and Freddie when he was doing a camera test. Show 'em FREDBAG!" I was glad that I turned around to the monitor to see the video so no one could see me blush.

"So the only two people left in the game now are Sam and my brother, Spencer"

"Now to close the show" I said giggling.

"No, Sam, Don't!" It was too late, I shot the camera with a paintball.

"And we're not clear" His sarcastic little remark made my day.

Later that night.

"I will brush your teeth for one dollar!"

Carly screamed in her bunny costume as Freddie filmed and I pointed to her.

Strangers walked by on the streets, most too busy to even look at us.

I looked off the the distance and saw a yellow truck in the traffic.

"Oh my god! A truck that sells tacos!"

I laughed and went back to promoting our tooth-brushing business.

"Thank you, just stand here and I'll brush"

Carly and I stood close to the curb as she brushed. I thought the entire idea of the dare was stupid but entertaining.

You know one of those moments where you panic so much time slows down?

This was one.

That taco truck got too close to the curb and Carly and I were in it's way.

Carly screamed as it got closer and Freddie dropped his camera, and ran over "Carly!" He shouted.

I could feel my heart break as he took Carly in his arms and left me in the path. I sprinted out of the way, right before I noticed that the taco truck rammed right into him.

I could hear him scream in pain as he was forced forward and fell on the ground.

"Oh my god, Freddie!" Carly screamed.

"You go call an ambulance!" Carly rushed into her apartment building and I got him onto the sidewalk.

He moaned. "Freddie?" Tears streamed down my cheeks but he was unconscious.

I leaned over and kissed him, then backed up.

I saw a taco on the ground and an ambulance coming by, as well as Carly coming outside.

I grabbed the taco.

"Sam, go get Spencer"

I ran inside and up to the apartment.

"Spencer!"

"Ah!" He shielded himself with his pizza.

"Carly said the game was-"

"Freddie's hurt!" I took a bite off my taco because food soothes me. _Mmmm.. Good._

"Yeah right I'm not falling for tha-"

I was furious now.

"I'M NOT KIDDING!" I took the pizza away from him and threw it at the ground, something I'd never do.

"What happened?"

"Carly was in the street"

I didn't mention that I was in the street.

"And a big taco truck came over and Freddie came and pushed her out of the way"

Again, I didn't mention me.

"Is Carly ok?"

"Yes but Freddie got hit!"

"Did you call 911?"

"Yeah, me and Carly did."

I was getting tense so I took another bite, not caring about consuming all the calories. I was more weight conscious then you would have thought.

"Ok, I'll call Mrs. Benson"

He grabbed the phone and started to dial the numbers.

As I took another bite he asked. "You bought a taco, from the truck that hit Freddie?"

I wouldn't have told him the truth, if I did he would have wondered what took me so long to come up. And trust me, I wouldn't tell Carly I kissed Freddie again, so certainly not her brother.

"Well me starving isn't gunna help him!"

**Like it? I love doing spins on what people think happen in episodes. This is my third chapter in one day, but it is 9:44 and I'm getting tired. So see ya, Ill get more later.**


	4. iKiss?

**I'm so glad that you guys liked it ;) This entry will be a bit different, as it will be Freddie's point of view and Sam's switching this is because I don't want to type all the dialogue. LET IT BEGIN!**

Freddie's Point Of View

Being in the apartment was sad and lonely. My completely insane mother would come in at every minute and do something weird.

That's why I was thankful when Carly came in to visit.

It's strange, really, because I am psyched that Carly Shay, the girl I've been dreaming of for years to visit me is in my apartment with flowers or cupcakes, but all I can think about is the fact that Sam didn't even come see me in the hospital.

Sam torments me all the time but I thought we were at least decent friends.

I guess I was wrong.

Oh well, anyway, Carly Shay had just entered my apartment so i guess i chose a wrong time to be in the shower.

"Where is he?" I heard Carly say.

"In the shower, the first cleansing since the accident that YOU caused."

_Seriously mom?_

"Look Mrs. Benson I'm really sorry-"

"Ah, I have to go to the pharmacy and get his pills"

"Freddie!" Mom yelled to me. "I'll be back in 36 minutes!"

Sam

The boy was hurt.

Why should I care?

He didn't care if I was hurt.

But Carly, he did care about.

He could have at least shoved me, in anyway to keep both of us safe.

He didn't.

Truth is, I did care. I wanted to go see him.

The kiss after the accident was haunting me, if I was mad at him then why did I do it?

It was only a matter of time until Carly would find out and think something REALLY was going on between us.

It was confusing. I hated Freddie, he annoyed me so much and he is such a geek.

But he understands me better than anyone else.

Better than Melanie or Carly.

What better way to get rid of your problems then win at assassin?

I had dressed in my old green camo outfit and hid in the fake plant outside Carly and Spencer's apartment when all of a sudden I heard a crash from Freddie's apartment.

"Freddie!" I heard a familiar voice cry.

Hmm. That wasn't Mrs. Benson.

Oh my god, is Carly at Freddie's house? Whoa, that's a little creepy.

Freddie

"But you are a hero. To me"

Carly was getting closer and closer, sitting right next to me now.

_What's going on?_

She leaned forward and put her arm on my shoulder.

_Is this really happening? Wait. No, I'm dreaming._

She kissed me.

And I knew it was real, I couldn't deny it.

Carly.

Carly Shay.

Carly Shay... Just kissed me, Freddie Benson.

We were still kissing as the thoughts went through my head.

_This feels..._

_Wrong._

_It's not supposed to be this easy, _

_It doesn't feel as good as I thought it would_

_Oh, Shut up Benson and go with it._


	5. iAm Betrayed

**Bleh. Last Chapter? terrible. I'll try to make up for it. And I noticed I lately have been feeding off the episodes, so starting now most things are going to be original.**

It was boring sitting there, but I knew Carly was inside Freddie's apartment doing who knows what and I intended to figure out once she left.

Just then she burst out of there and slammed the door.

Once she was out of there she sighed with relief and stood there. I decided I would get information out of her and spook her at the same time, for my enjoyment.

"HEY CARLS!" I exclaimed jumping out from behind the plant.

She screamed and freaked out, and continued screaming even after she knew it was me.

"Oh..." She sighed. "You scared me"

"Yeah I saw that" I smiled.

"Why were you behind that bush?"

"Waiting so I could attack Spencer when he came home" _And waiting for you to come out and ask what you did with Fredward._

I grinned and pulled out my paintball gun.

She panted for a while and was thinking about something.

"Man you look even whiter than usual.." She stepped back and put her hands on her face.

"You ok?" She laughed and went to her door.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." She unlocked the door.

_Hmm.. Not talking._

"Freddie ok?" I asked, looking down at my paintballer, a word that I made up.

"Yes." Carly said in a panicky voice. "What are you, the girl of many questions?"

She went inside.

'Uh.." I said, being more forward. "What happened in there?"

"I KISSED FREDDIE!" She closed the door and I just stood there like an idiot.

Oh.. My God.

Carly Shay.

Kissed.

Freddie Benson.

What happened to the world?

-The Next Day At School-

I loaded things into my locker quietly. I was still very shocked from yesterday.

I mean why?

Just then Freddie walked up (well, on crutches, actually) to me and smiled.

"Hello Samantha"

"Don't call me that, Lover boy"

He was surprised yet confused. "Huh?"

"Carly told me about how you guys made out in your room yesterday"

He rolled his eyes.

"We didn't 'make out'"

"Oh come on. I heard you guys in there, the fall and the looong silence" I grinned deviously as he glared at me.

"Whatever Sam, I bet your just jealous"

I made a face.

"Did you eat a bowl of-" I couldn't think of anything clever.

"Oh come on Freddie, get real. That's just gross" He wasn't even paying attention to me because the beautiful Carly came in. She smelled like candy or something. Obviously an overbearing cheap perfume she used as a little mind trick on boys, weak boys like Freddie.

_What are you saying? Carly's your best friend._

"Hey."

She smiled and came up to us.

"Hi" I said, but my voice broke as I realized she wasn't talking to both of us. She was talking to Freddie only. Carly pulled Freddie's arm towards her and unexpectedly planted on his lips. The action was strange, and random so I just made a bit of a face.

Carly let go of him and walked over to me when Freddie turned to get his math book

and whispered.

"Stop" She demanded.

I made a face. "Stop what?"

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend."

"Carly you think I'm-"

"I saw the kiss"

"What?"

"I saw that little display after the accident."

I was so shocked I couldn't help but listen to her go on in awe. She knew.

"Look, Carly-"

"Just back off, and everything will go back to normal. We'll be best friends"

She stormed off leaving me shocked at the betrayal from my  
so-called best friend.

"Man, what is up with her lately?" I said secretly jealous.

He didn't reply.

Now, I'm not proud of what I did next, but I did it.

I breathed in and right as Freddie almost left to follow Carly I stopped him.

"It's all a lie. Carly doesn't love you"

**Cliffhanger :O**

**That's the real explanation for the "I'm just the bacon" thing.**


End file.
